


Dream On

by Mrs_frizzle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_frizzle/pseuds/Mrs_frizzle
Summary: Sam's dreams never seem to come true.





	

Dean was in the bathroom, the door was open ajar. Sam could hear him singing Dream On at the top of his lungs and completely off key. Sam crept towards the door. He secretly loved hearing his brother singing off key because despite his lack of talent Dean did it anyway. Not caring about the world, just letting his voice be heard to anyone near enough to listen. Sam felt honored that he was able to hear this, because this is the one time he can truly hear Dean’s heart and soul being poured into something. 

Sam breathed in the scents of the soap Dean was using over his body. Sam blushed. He didn’t mean to think that. He jumps in surprise when Dean start singing what he can only guess is the guitar solo. He hears the sound of the shower shutting off and the wave of the curtains as Dean steps out. Sam scramble quickly on top of the mattress while quietly gathering his laptop. He opens the laptop and clicks on random cases pretending to be interested in his work while Dean walks out in nothing but a towel. 

He peers over his laptop, trying to look like he couldn’t care less while his face tints with hints of pink. Dean walks over to his bag and grabs some clothes. When Sam thinks Dean’s back is turned he watches as Dean walks back into the bathroom and Sam can’t help but notice how his muscles ripple with each stride. Dean leaves the door open a jar. Sam tries. He tries. But Deans reflection in the mirror shows off his body so perfectly from where he sits.

~~~~~~~

Dean comes out of the bathroom feeling fresh in an old t-shirt and some warn down jeans. Sam is still on his laptop, the little nerd. Dean sits on the bed across from him. “’Sup Sammy.” Sam squirms not looking at Dean. More like he’s really trying hard not to look at Dean. Dean can’t blame him, he’s adorable. “Nothing Dean.” He says in a clipped tone. Okay… now thats new. “Dude, you look constipated.” Sam quickly turns to Dean seeming more flustered than before. “What, wait- … are you?” Sam slams down his laptop and jumps onto of Dean. “No you jerk!” 

Dean is laughing hysterically as Sam slaps him. “You fight like a girl Samantha.” Its then when he stops laughing. Sam is looking at him, with a look of desire. Desire? Dean flushes at the thought. Sam’s hair falls into his face and Dean resists the urge to move it out of the way. Sammy’s hair is so long, just as long as a girls. Sam’s voice deepens. “You’d like that wouldn’t you Dean.” Dean looks at him. Really looks at him. He quickly pushes Sammy off him. “What the fuck Sam?” 

“Samantha. You’d like it better if I was a girl wouldn’t you Dean?” Sam is so aroused that he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. Seducing Dean. He pushes himself against Dean’s body and holds him close. “Please, Dean.” He says. He thrusts against Deans leg. Dean shoves him off, grabbing the holy water and douses Dean. “I’m not possessed Dean, I want this.” Sam’s begging. Fucking begging. “Yea, well I don’t.” Dean says quietly. He looks back at Sam. “We need to get you fixed Sam. Bobby might have a spel-” “Dean I said I want this.” His resting bitch face is mixed with hurt. 

With that Dean grabs his stuff and walks out the door. Walks out of Sam’s life, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad ending... :( Happy Halloween!


End file.
